Between the Sheets
by ashleymarcix
Summary: A fanfiction with the popular characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. Reed van Kamp is a popular advertiser in Chicago. What happens when he meets Blaine Anderson's younger brother Shane?
1. Chapter One

He hadn't exactly anticipated the outcome that the night's events had reached. Had he been given the chance the tall, lean boy would have chosen anything else. When he woke up the next morning, his eyes instantly found the small, curly-headed boy in bed next to him. This definitely wasn't his apartment. His eye's left the boy and scanned the room. It was bright to say the least. The walls were white, and the sheets were white. Everything seemed to be in place and clean, from what he could tell. He swung his legs over the bed and his feet hit the cold hardwood floor.

Before he could get up, a slim pair of arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes shut, and he mentally cursed himself for not having had left earlier. A soft pair of lips pressed against the boy's left shoulder blade, and he felt himself shiver. His head turned to the side to get a small glimpse of the other.

"Leaving so soon?" The small boy asked, his voice rough, and it was obvious that he had just woken up. There was still softness to it, and it reminded the taller boy why he had agreed to come back to the other's apartment the night before in the first place. He gently grabbed the hands and pulled them away from him.

"I need to go." He finally said. "_Does he even remember my name?_" The boy asked himself. He stood up from the bed, grabbing his briefs, throwing them on, and proceeded to put on the rest of his clothing that was scattered around the room. He looked back at the boy on the bed who hadn't looked away from him the entire time. He had a look in his eye, and it sent another shiver down the boy's spine. "I'm going to be late for work…"

The redhead smirked, having heard the line countless times before. It was in that moment the tall, buff stranger was reasoning with himself why he _should_ stay. Brown eyes met blue. The guy looked down at the hooded sweater in his hands before dropping it back to the floor. His hands flew to the bottom of his shirt, and in less than five seconds he was shirtless again. The smirk on the smaller boy's face widened, and the other climbed back in to bed.

He pushed the small boy down and said huskily, "Reed?" The expression on Reed's face told him to go on. "What's my name?"

Reed van Kamp chuckled, pulling the boy down into a heated kiss. This confirmed the earlier question that had ran through the boy's head. Reed didn't remember his name. He pulled out of the kiss. "Does it matter?" Reed breathed. Their eyes met again. Reed's held lust, the other's held a form of shock. Ignoring it, Reed leaned back in and captured the other's lips again. He pulled away again, telling Reed his name, "It's Ryan."

Reed rolled his eyes and pulled Ryan down into another heated kiss. Reed's hands scratched down Ryan's back as he pulled away, placing light kisses down Reed's neck. A soft moan escaped past Reed's lips, and a hand trailed up Ryan's back, tangling in his hair and pressed him closer to his neck. Ryan bit down, which caused a louder moan to erupt from Reed's throat.

* * *

><p>He dressed sharp, wearing his two-button Armani suit. With effort, he managed to tame the curls perched on top of his head. His mother always insisted on getting his hair cut, but he loved it a bit longer than what was considered normal. What he really liked was when a guy pulled his hair. That's not something he would pass along to his mother though. Like nearly every morning, he walked into one of the many large buildings in downtown Chicago.<p>

Employees greeted him as he walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. Standing in front of the doors, he remembered vividly how much hell he went through to be able to do this. How could he forget?

Hilde van Kamp wanted nothing but good fortune for her son, good fortune and a good future. She wanted him to remain in New York. Planning it from his birth, he was supposed to be a well-known fashion designer. At some point she even suggested photography. Reed always seemed to go along with it, obeying his mother's every wish. But, things took a sudden turn once he hit his last year at Dalton Academy. She doesn't know why, but no one really does. First, Reed wanted to go to the Illinois Institute of Art in Chicago. While she found it odd, Reed insisted learning fashion at the school would be beneficial to him. Little did she know he had changed majors the first day his feet hit the building's floor. It went from Fashion Design to Advertising. Reed even tried to twist it, making it out to be the same thing even if it wasn't.

"Mom, instead of making a piece of clothing with my name branded to it for people to buy, I will be making ads for people to buy different products. Really, it is basically the same thing." The fashionista was appalled. Reed only grinned and continued on his way, ignoring any pleas and begs to change his mind.

Being such a big person that Hilde was, Reed was constantly in the limelight. There wasn't a doubt about that, but Reed did manage to keep some things under wraps. There were things he just didn't want his mother knowing. She was aware, though, of Reed's constant after-work partying. He was only twenty-two, but was as popular as other Hollywood stars.

The elevator opened and he stepped inside, traveling up to one of the top floors where his office was located. He wasn't top dog at the company yet, but copy room discussions stated that he was definitely on the right track to getting there. Stepping out onto the correct floor, other employees and interns were scattered around, getting work done. It was usual, and no one would bat an eyelash at the hectic atmosphere.

Reed arrived at his office and shut the door immediately. Something about an open door bugged him. Perhaps it was the thought that possibly fellow co-workers were watching him, but Reed wouldn't admit that. He sat down at his desk, looking at the mail that had already been delivered for the day. Most of it was garbage, but he did see one thing that caught his eye. The envelope was off-white, and his name was printed on it in a golden, cursive script. There wasn't a return address, so he opened the envelope carefully. A single card was inside, and he pulled it out with care. It was an engagement announcement. His eyes widened in shock at the two names printed on it. _Wesley Hughes and Tabitha Adams_. He put the card down and reached out for his phone. He couldn't even dial a single number before his office door opened, interrupting him. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he dropped his hand and looked to the door.

"Yes Lucy?" Lucy Nicholson was Reed's assistant. He hadn't asked for one; he was given one. She was a small petite girl with long brown hair. Lucy managed to keep herself well-kept despite the stress the office might put on her. Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake. Reed let out a small laugh and sat back in his seat, any agitation fading. She breathed out in relief. Reed wasn't one of those demon bosses that people could find in movies or on television. He was actually more laidback than most. She took another step into his office and shut the door.

"Mr. van Kamp, sir…you received a call this morning. I forgot to give you the message. I'm sorry."

With a simple shrug, he responded with, "That's alright. Was it anything important?"

She wasn't sure herself. She definitely knew that this person had never called Reed before. With grace, she walked to his desk and handed him the note. With a gentle hand, he took it from her before leaning back into his chair. "Thank you Lucy." He said, giving her another small smile. She returned the smile and left his office. Looking down at the note, his eyebrows rose. The day was just filled with surprises.

_Kurt Hummel – Call back as soon as possible. (917)-237-7890_

He grabbed his office phone again, dialing the number on the note. Holding the phone to his ear, he listened to the dial tone, waiting and hoping for Kurt to answer. He was about to hang the phone up, but the dial tone disappeared.

"Hello? Reed?" Kurt asked, a bit out of breath. Reed furrowed his eyebrows at Kurt's rushed voice.

"Yeah, Kurt?" He answered. He heard him breathe out in relief. Kurt sat down on the awful patterned hotel room chair and sat back. He had finally calmed himself down. Unlike Reed, Kurt had received the engagement announcement a few days ago.

"Did you get it? The announcement? I can't believe this, Reed!" He began, hardly allowing Reed to get a word in as he got worked up again. Blaine Anderson returned to the hotel room, looking at his distressed boyfriend. He sighed, handing him a skinny mocha latte. Kurt smiled up at him with the best of his abilities, still tense.

"Yeah, I just got it this morning…" He said calmly. He spun in his chair, looking at the announcement still. "I didn't even know they were dating again."

"This is so ridiculous! I can't believe this. Does he really expect us to go to his wedding? I'm not going. I'm not standing in the same breathing space as her."

Reed rolled his eyes and thought about their senior year again. There were moments when it was true hell. Wes had thought it would be a good idea to rekindle his romance (If that's what you want to call it.) with Tabitha. It was as if he had completely forgotten about everything that had happened between them, or if he had given up, settling for her.

It was a brief romance. Kurt had kept his mouth shut most of the time when Wes brought her around Windsor. It wasn't allowed to have girls in the house, and more times than none, Kurt wanted to hint to Howard of the rule-breaking going on, but at the same time, he wanted to be a good friend. A good friend tells another friend when they're with someone who's bad for them, don't they? Kurt always kept it in until it was too much. It got to a boiling point when Kurt finally snapped at Tabitha again. Everyone stayed out of it and waited for Wes to do something. Even Blaine didn't want to get in the middle of it. He would prefer to stay out of the crossfire. From that moment on, Kurt swore he would never be in the same room as Tabitha, even if his life depended on it.

"So, you're just not going to go?" Reed finally asked as he stopped spinning. He put the announcement down, scanning through the rest of the mail.

"Are you going?" Kurt asked, sitting up. Reed shrugged to himself.

"I don't know…I'm waiting for the formal invitation before I make up my mind. Who knows, they could break it off. There's no use getting so worked up over this…" He finished the sentence softly. He hadn't imagined that the first time he would talk to Kurt in the past few months would only be because of Wes. He picked up a pen, sketching random doodles on a notepad.

"I guess you're right…" Kurt sighed, sipping his coffee. He watched as Blaine walked to the tall mirror to fix his hair. Since they had graduated Dalton, Blaine slowly stopped drowning his hair with hair gel. It made Kurt smile and his thoughts wander, but he remembered he was on the phone with Reed. "What are you doing today, besides working?"

"I…don't know…" Reed said slowly. It was an odd question, coming from Kurt. They weren't the kind of friends to have this kind of small talk. Their conversations usually had purpose. He looked up from the notepad and stared at the wall in front of him. On it was a large painting he had done. It was very expressionistic with many vibrant colors. He asked, "Why?"

Kurt smiled, forgetting that Reed didn't know their current whereabouts. Having both graduated from college, Kurt and Blaine decided to take a break from working. They both worked throughout their college years, having saved up a bit of money for themselves. The first thing they wanted to do was visit Reed in Chicago. Blaine always loved the city, and Kurt has wanted to see his best friend for a long time now.

"Well…unless you're busy, we were hoping to meet up with you for lunch…or dinner. Whenever you're free, really." Reed's jaw dropped slightly as he focused on the conversation one-hundred percent again.

"You're here in Chicago?" He asked, unsure if Kurt had hit his head and forgotten where Reed lived. He heard him laugh, and assumed that meant yes. "When did you get here?" He asked happily. He really did want to see him.

"We just got in last night. So, we were hoping you could show us around."

"Of course!" Reed exclaimed excitedly. "I would love to! I usually work late, but I think I can get out early today. I mean it is a special occasion. Maybe we can go out for a late lunch?"

"We'll be here. Just give me a call and let me know all the details." Reed nodded to himself, not aware at first that Kurt wouldn't be able to see him. He told Kurt his cellphone number and said he would give him a call when he was wrapping up at work. He hung up the phone and smiled to himself before finally booting up his computer.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and put his phone down. Blaine didn't look over at Kurt at first, but once he realized the silence in the room, he turned his head. Not having to ask, he already knew why Kurt was so happy. It really was a downer that throughout college, Kurt didn't have his best friend anymore. He remembers the nights where he told Kurt to just give Reed a call, but it never happened. Being a bit freer than before, he hoped things could be changed and fixed, that Kurt and Reed would make up for lost time.

"We're going to lunch…a late lunch but lunch nonetheless. He's going to come here and pick us up." Kurt told Blaine. He chuckled and walked over to Kurt. "He's going to be so surprised seeing your hair…"

A knock could be heard at their hotel room door. Blaine stepped away from Kurt and went to the door, muttering under his breath. Kurt let out a chuckle and just sat back in the chair again, squirming to try and get more comfortable, but it was useless. Blaine opened the door, thinking it was someone from the hotel, but his eyes widened when he saw his taller but younger brother.

"Sh-Shane?" He asked, and Shane laughed, letting himself into the room.

"Way to tell me about your planned visit to Chicago," He waved at Kurt and sat down on the bed. Shane had been living in Chicago for about a year after dropping out of a business school. It definitely wasn't something his parents were happy or proud of. But, Shane insisted it would be good for his health, not that anything was wrong with it. He just used the lame excuse to stop his mother's constant nagging. She did worry about her youngest child. Now he attended Columbia College to do the one thing he loved, dance.

"What are you…how did you…?" Blaine couldn't ask a full question. He stared at his younger brother who just looked up at him innocently with a smile. Blaine did have to admit that he definitely looked happier and less stressed from the last time he had seen him. There was a glow to him.

"It's like you forgot that I live here now…" He began simply with a shrug. "Kurt told me you guys were coming in. I thought it would be nice to see you…" He trailed off, looking over at Kurt. He wondered if he made a mistake in coming to the hotel to see Blaine. It's been over a year since he had seen him last, and he honestly thought that Blaine would want to see him too. The smile on Shane's face faltered a little when the expression in Blaine's face remained the same. "I guess I was wrong…"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Blaine. This was unlike him. He couldn't recall a fight between the brothers. Shane got up from the bed and gave Kurt a small smile. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to the door. "I didn't mean to bother you…I guess I'll talk to you later some time…"

Blaine remained silent as his brother walked out of the room. He looked deep in thought but also torn. Once the door was shut and Kurt knew Shane had to be a good distance away, he stood up and walked to Blaine. "What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"You couldn't warn me? You couldn't tell me my brother might drop by?" Blaine asked him, his voice rising just a bit. "I don't see or hear from the kid in over a year, and you just invite him over to our hotel room?"

"That's why I did! He's your brother, Blaine. You just looked at him like he was a disgusting pest. That isn't fair to him _at all_. He misses you." Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He knows my number. It was _his_ decision to move to this stupid city. It was _his _idea to move in with his stupid boyfriend, and it was _his_ idea for me to get all the wrath from our father." Kurt glared, knowing very well that Shane probably didn't even know what happened after he moved away.

"Do you really think he knows about any of that? You made no attempt to stay in contact with him either. None of this is his fault. You need to stop being an ass." Kurt looked away from Blaine the moment he heard his phone go off. It was a call from Reed's office. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, its Reed. I was about to head out a little earlier than intended. Are you and Blaine still up for lunch?" He heard Reed ask. Relief flooded through him as this phone call pulled him away from the argument in process.

"Blaine isn't feeling well. He can't go, but I can. Just text me when you're almost here, and I'll come downstairs." Kurt told him and felt Blaine's eyes burning on him. He ignored it with ease and hung up with Reed. He looked back at Blaine.

"Oh, so now I can't see Reed?"

"You're being mean, and now you're in this sour mood. I don't want Reed to be afraid to speak to me because of something you might say." Kurt told him as he walked to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Blaine sighed, following him.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me. You didn't hurt me." Kurt replied, looking at Blaine from the corner of his eye. He finished freshening up, and he heard his phone go off again. He looked at it, and it was a text from Reed. "I'm heading out now. I don't know how long I'll be out…if we go anywhere else, maybe I'll text you for you to join us. You should call Shane."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt kissed him softly before leaving the room. Blaine sighed and sat down on his bed. He took out his phone and stared at it in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Deep down, he knew that Kurt was right, but there still was this anger within him towards his brother. After some time of consideration, he dialed Shane's number, hoping it hadn't changed. He heard the dial tone for a second or two before someone picked up.

"Hello?" He heard Shane answer on the other end. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Hey, it's Blaine…look, Shane, I'm sorry for how I acted." He said quickly. He heard loud noises in the background, possibly cars or wind. He guessed Shane was outside, the background noise made sense. Shane said nothing, and Blaine wondered if he was getting the silent treatment because of his behavior earlier. "Are you still by the hotel?"

"Yeah….yeah I am." He finally heard Shane say, but then there was silence again. Blaine would have thought Shane hung up on him if it wasn't for the sound of wind blowing into the phone. Finally, he heard Shane sigh, "Do you want me to come back?"

"Only if you want to…" Blaine said hesitantly, biting his lip. Those five words lifted Shane's spirit instantly. He spun around quickly, a large grin on his face.

"I'm on my way." He said before saying goodbye and hanging up. He didn't want to show too much excitement. He was afraid it would only annoy Blaine, and that is something he didn't want to happen so soon. He walked gracefully through the mob of people to get back to the hotel quickly. Shane really wasn't that far away since he had made it a point to walk slowly.

Shane walked quickly up the sidewalk to the entrance of the building. He nearly ran into plenty of people, and almost got hit by one car as he crossed the small valet and pick-up area in front of the hotel. The car honked at him, and he looked at the driver for a split second, seeing a mop of curls, before running to the front of the hotel. Kurt was standing at the front when Shane passed him. He could have sworn he heard Shane say a quick, 'Hey Kurt!' before bounding into the hotel.

Kurt shook his head and smiled a little as he walked to a silver Honda Civic. He wondered why, of all cars, Reed had chosen this one. He saw his friend who looked almost the same as he did in high school. The door was unlocked, and he opened the door getting in. Reed was smiling brightly at him as he sat down. Not even a second later Reed had wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing him into a tight hug. He was thrown off guard but hugged Reed back just as tightly.

Reed pulled away, the smile not faltering. "It's so nice to see you Kurt. It's a shame Blaine couldn't make it." Reed drove away from the hotel, heading to one of his favorite food spots in the city. Kurt buckled up and sighed, sitting back. Looking at him from the corner of his eye, Reed knew that Blaine wasn't 'sick'. Stopping at a red light, he looked fully at Kurt. "What's going on? You guys aren't fighting, are you?"

Kurt quickly shook his head, but then stopped. He didn't know, but he was sure he and Blaine weren't in the middle of a fight. "No, we're not fighting. It's kind of complicated to explain."

Reed looked back in front of him, beginning to drive again. "Well, you have all of lunch to explain it to me."

Kurt chuckled, realizing just how much he missed his friend. They exchanged small conversation as Reed drove. Kurt couldn't believe it. It had been nearly three years since he saw his friend last. Reed had been in town multiple times during those three years, but it was always for his mother. The last time he had seen him was during their first semester of college, but that was it. But, even though Reed looked the same, if not a bit more mature, he could see Reed had grown up so much mentally. He didn't appear to be as timid anymore. He wasn't afraid anymore.

After parking the car, the two young men walked into the small restaurant. Surprisingly, it didn't look at all expensive or high class, something he was expecting. They were quickly taken to a booth, and both Kurt and Reed sat down.

"How have you been?" Reed asked instantly, looking directly at his friend. Kurt took a sip of water before smiling.

"I've been wonderful. It's so nice to finally be done with school and not have to do anything until I look for a job. Blaine and I are great, minus the small mishap earlier."

"What was all that about?" He asked as he scooted forward in his seat, showing complete interest. Kurt bit his lip, looking down at the glass of water in front of him.

"Blaine and his brother had a small…falling out…I guess you could say. Things happened, and neither one of them did anything about it really. So, I guess there's this unjustified anger that they believe is plausible. His brother lives here in Chicago. So, I thought it would be a good time try and reunite them. I probably shouldn't have…but, maybe something good will happen in the end."

Reed nodded. "Yeah…I can see why Blaine would get upset, but he did see that it was out of the goodness of your heart, right?"

"Yeah...yeah, I think he did. He looked apologetic before I left." Reed smiled. The waitress came and took their order, and while waiting for their food, they caught up even more.

Reed told Kurt all about the advertising industry, how fun the classes at the art institute was, and how he managed to design of a few clothing pieces, only to make his mom happy. He described his bachelor pad and how it currently looked.

"I'm thinking about re-decorating it though." He told him, his eyes sparkling with thought briefly. Kurt smiled at his friend. Sure, he had changed, but he was the same Reed he came to love.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" Kurt had to ask. He had kept it in for so long, but he was dying to know. Reed laughed and shrugged. A small blush came to his cheeks, which Kurt instantly noticed. It wasn't because Reed did; it was because he didn't know whether to say 'No' or to tell Kurt the truth. In the end he chose the first option. Kurt awed, "And why not?"

Reed chuckled and replied, "My job is really taking up a lot of my time these days…" He trailed off, his finger circling the top of his glass. "But…maybe soon…I'll start looking or something." He finished, looking up, and knowing that the statement put Kurt's mind at ease.

They finished lunch, and the both of them walked to Reed's car. It was a silent, comfortable walk, like one they had many times before. Kurt smiled at his friend, noticing just then that he hadn't grown much from school. He was maybe an inch or two taller but nothing more. It could have also been his shoes that gave him more height. They both stopped walking and faced each other once they reached Reed's car.

"Do you and Blaine have plans tonight?" Reed asked him, leaning against his car.

"No…we didn't plan anything..."

"Awesome, you should come out with me a little later. I can show you a hot spot down here." He half-smiled, half-smirked. Kurt raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Where are you planning on bringing us, Reed? Some night club?" Reed laughed, rolled his eyes, and opened the car door.

"Oh, well, if you insist." Kurt hurried into the car with excitement. They had a few hours before they would even head to club. Reed dropped Kurt back off at his hotel and told him he would text him the address and time of meet-up.

Shane was still in the room when Kurt walked in. Neither of the Anderson brothers seemed distressed in the slightest. Kurt took that as a good sign and smiled at the two when he came in. Blaine stood up immediately and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you," He whispered into Kurt's ear, and he knew what for. After pulling out of the hug, they both looked back at Shane. "We talked and worked everything out."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurt smiled. "Lunch with Reed was fantastic." Shane's eyes sparkled, hearing an unfamiliar name. Before he could ask exactly who Reed was, Kurt continued, "He wants us to meet up with him at this club…"

Shane grinned with interest, and Blaine raised an eyebrow. As fun as it sounded, Blaine wasn't sure they should go. "Is Reed bringing someone?" He asked. When Kurt shook his head, it really turned Blaine off to the idea. He would feel bad for Reed, thinking that Reed would be out of place, but he was still thinking of Reed as if they were still in high school. Kurt noticed the thoughtful look on Blaine's face.

"He invited us, Blaine. What is there to think about? Don't you want to see him too?" Blaine groaned, feeling guilt slowly seep in. Kurt seemed to be great at that recently. Of course he wanted to see Reed, but was a club the best place to see him for the first time in years?

"I'll come with you guys…if that's alright. I don't know who this Reed is, but I'm a very likeable person. I'm sure he'll love me." Shane bounced on the bed excitedly. He acted as if he'd never left the house before. Blaine looked at him nervously, but Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be awesome! It would give you and Blaine more time to bond." Blaine looked at Kurt, shaking his head, which Shane saw and ignored. Thinking he had made a mistake, Blaine looked back at Shane, eyes wide, and his hands going up defensively.

"No, not about you going…" He tried to defend his actions. "I just…I want to see Reed too." Kurt rolled his eyes, and Shane chuckled.

"And you can…I can talk with Shane too if it would make you happy." Blaine looked at him uncertainly again. "We can all talk together. There's no need to panic…" Shane snickered as Blaine shot him an evil glare. Shane stopped instantly, but still sat on the bed completely amused. "Calm down, Blaine."

Blaine huffed and sat down in defeat. "Fine, but you should let him know there's going to be one extra block-head in our group." Shane grinned and shot up from his seat, tackling Blaine into a hug. Blaine groaned, trying to push his brother away from him, but Shane only tightened his grip and squealed out repeatedly, "Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou." He couldn't even understand him until about the fifth time he said it. Kurt watched the two boys and smiled, reaching the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>Spin.<em>

A few hours later, the three stood outside in the chilly Chicago air. The large neon sign that marked the building could be seen from blocks away. Its name was Spin, and it was, without a doubt, one of the most popular places in the neighborhood. Shane, completely used to the Chicago weather, stood there with no problem. He looked around in interest, having never been to this part of town before. Sure, he had heard of the place before, but never felt that he should go to such an establishment. Glancing around, he watched the people who approached and went into the building. Suddenly, a need sparked within him to come more often. Curiosity also struck him hard. He wanted to know who this Reed guy was.

Kurt and Blaine stood close to each other, shivering. Both their heads whipped around spastically, looking for their friend. Shane chuckled and shoved his hands into his pocket. He thought that they would be used to weather like this, having been living in New York for years. _Many_ attractive men walked into the club, and he wondered how they were going to be able to get in. He looked away from the entrance, and his eyes stopped instantly on a short boy with curly, strawberry-blond hair. He felt his world stop but was brought straight down after feeling someone's elbow dig into his side. He yelped out, looking to his right, and seeing Blaine give him a look. He knew that look, and he knew to back off or at least try. He made no promises and grinned at the boy.

"Reed! Thank god you're here. Blaine and I thought we were going to freeze to death." Kurt laughed, giving his friend a hug. Reed was dressed much differently than earlier. Kurt always knew Reed could pull off business attire and dressy club wear. It was nice to see physical proof. The moment Kurt pulled away, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Reed. "I'm so glad to see you." He said and pulled away. Reed smiled brightly at the both of them.

"It's so great to see you too, Blaine. It's been so long…you two should just move to Chicago." He replied before chuckling. He looked over at Shane, his eyes resting on him for a moment before looking back at Blaine. "Who's this?" He asked with interest. Shane shot his hand out to introduce himself. Reed stumbled backwards, nearly tripping until Shane wrapped his arm around Reed's waist, pulling him up again. Reed blinked in shock, blushing. He looked at both Kurt, who looked amused, and Blaine, who looked mortified. Realizing his arm was still around Reed, Shane pulled his arm away

"Sorry…I'm Sh-" Shane began but was cut off by Blaine.

"This is my younger brother, Shane. I also commonly call him moron." Shane rolled his eyes, retreating farther away from Reed. Kurt also rolled his eyes, making a mental note to talk to Blaine again. Reed looked at Shane and smiled, which threw Shane off guard. His eyes widened slightly, and he smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Shane." Reed spoke softly. He looked back at Kurt. "Well, how about we go in? I'm sure it's warmer in there than out here." Reed laughed gently, eyeing Shane once more before leading them in to the building. Shane felt his heart skip a beat as he watch Reed flawlessly walk. Blaine pushed him ahead, already getting annoyed with Shane's behavior. He loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes it became too much.

They walked into the club, the entrance being completely dark except for the random black lights. To their left they dropped their jackets off, and it surprised Kurt and Blaine when Reed had no trouble maneuvering through the darkness and out to the dance floor. He stopped, reaching the edge of the floor. The music was loud, like any club's music would be. Grinning at his two friends, Reed waved out to the dancing crowd.

"You're not going to tell me that you've never been to a club before!" Reed shouted over the music. Kurt, both excited for this new experience and scared, only shrugged. Blaine, showing a bit more confidence, gently put a hand on Kurt's arm and led him out to the floor. Reed laughed and smiled at them before looking back at Shane. Shane took this opportunity to inch closer to Reed. "What about you?" He asked. Shane smiled nervously and looked back out at the people.

"I've never really been to any of these places." He told him honestly and he hadn't. For as long as Shane could remember, there either hadn't been a club near him, or he was romantically involved with someone and never felt the need. This was a completely new experience for him. He looked back at Reed and saw the smirk on his face. He blinked, getting lost in his beauty for a third time, but this time Blaine wasn't there to bring him back to reality. Reed grabbed Shane's hand and laced their fingers together as he walked with him out to the floor.

Reed stopped walking and faced him. He grabbed Shane's hips and pulled him closer. "Surely you know how to dance?" Reed asked with a grin. That was one thing Shane felt confident in. He was going to Columbia in downtown Chicago for dance, after all. But right then, he felt hesitant. It blew his mind, and he didn't understand why. He looked down at Reed who had begun to dance along with the music. Shane slowly started to dance along with him, and it widened the grin on Reed's face.

There was still a nervous energy emitting from Shane, and Reed wanted it gone. After a few songs passed, Reed pulled Shane to the bar, stumbling backwards a bit, which ruined any sexual attraction to him, but Shane thought differently. He thought it was cute but could never tell Reed this. Reed's back dug into the edge of the bar, and his eyes still bore into Shane's. Reed reached backwards and tapped on the bar, getting the bartender's attention.

"Two of my usual's." Reed said as he looked back at the bartender. He nodded, and Reed looked back at Shane. "So, you live here?"

It took a moment for Shane to register that Reed has asked him a question, but he nodded. "Yeah…I've only been living here for about a year…" Reed nodded and wanted him to continue. "I moved here with someone…but we recently broke up…" Reed bit his lip, his face softening out of a forced sympathy. "It doesn't matter. I think all along I knew it wouldn't work out. I just liked the idea of moving to Chicago."

Reed smiled. "Well, I'm sure they don't know what they're missing." Drinks were handed to both Reed and Shane, and the two boys drank from the glasses. Reed was a little more eager than Shane. '_He just needs to loosen up.'_ Reed thought to himself as he watched Shane order himself another drink. He tore his eyes away from Shane and looked back out at the crowd of people on the floor, discreetly checking other guys out. His eyes connected with someone else's, and he grinned pushing himself off the bar. Shane noticed the sudden action.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly, slurring his words only slightly. Without looking at Shane he answered with a quick, "Over there." Shane followed Reed's eyes to the tall, toned blond. He pursed his lips before looking back at Reed. Any hesitant feelings swept away from the alcohol. He wrapped his arms around Reed's waist, and Reed looked at him.

"Do you need something?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Shane smiled lazily down at him and pulled him closer.

"Come dance with me." Reed smirked and ran his hands down Shane's arms. The simple touch sent shivers down Shane's spine, and he pulled Reed out to the dance floor once again. The moves were looser as songs passed and resulted in more touching. Reed's hands were trailing up and under Shane's shirt teasingly, and it shot sparks throughout Shane. His own hands rested on Reed's hips, and Reed knew it was time.

"Where are they?" Blaine asked Kurt hysterically. "I bet they're at the hospital because Shane managed to injure Reed!" Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's arm to calm him down. "How the hell is Shane supposed to get home? He came with us."

"Don't worry about them." Kurt began calmly. "If either of them were in any real trouble, they would have contacted us. Don't worry about Shane, I'm sure he knows he own way home."

"I can't believe they would just leave…" Blaine muttered worriedly. Kurt's arms snaked around Blaine's waist.

"We'll call them in the morning, okay?" Blaine nodded and looked at him. There was a soft smile on Kurt's lips, and Blaine leaned in to kiss him softly. Kurt returned the kiss and pulled away slowly. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

Kurt unwrapped his arms from around Blaine's waist and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. They walked closely together back out into the cold night, but this time they didn't seem to care. They walked away from Spin, surviving their first trip to the club.

Reed pushed Shane down onto the bed. Shane didn't have enough time to take in his surroundings before Reed had climbed on top of him. His attention was right back on the small boy and how he straddled his hips just perfectly. Reed leaned down, connecting his lips to Shane's neck and trailing kisses down it as his hands swiftly pulled up Shane's shirt. Reed pulled away for only a brief moment to get the shirt off, but it caused Shane to let out a whimper of protest. His hands trailed up Reed's side, a bit disappointed that he was still wearing his shirt. He trailed them back down and daringly began to pull it up, exposing a small part of Reed's stomach. Unknowingly, he licked his lips and hurried, with help from Reed, to take off the shirt.

His eyes ran up and down Reed's exposed upper body. His skin, for lack of better words, looked absolutely beautiful, soft, and glowing. He wanted to touch it. He needed to touch it. Getting lost in his thoughts, Reed quickly brought him back with a soft bite on Shane's neck. His eyes widened, and he let out a small moan, digging his nails into Reed's hips before his eyes fluttered closed again.

After smirking against his skin, Reed began kissing down his neck while his hands made themselves useful by beginning to work on getting Shane's pants off. Shane gasped after feeling Reed's hand graze over the front of his underwear, over his erection. His hips rolled up to the best of his abilities at this point, in response. Reed got up and successfully pulled Shane's pants completely off. His eyes opened, and he looked at Reed, watching him carefully. He watched as Reed unbuttoned his own pants, slipping them off quickly. It seemed like slow motion to him, and he shamefully scanned Reed's body, staring at him.

It didn't seem to faze Reed though. He was used to it. He quickly walked to his bedside table, opening a drawer, and pulling out a bottle of lube and condom for use in the very near future. He looked back at Shane, a fiery look in his eye that caused Shane to freeze in place. He tossed the two things on the bed and through Shane's eyes, he took off his underwear, teasingly slow. After tossing his to the side he looked at Shane, giving him a look that instructed him to do the same. Shane blinked, feeling himself still frozen.

"Well?" Reed asked huskily. Shane's eyes widened and he quickly pulled off his underwear, tossing them in a random direction. Reed chuckled, and sat down next to Shane as he sat up more. Reed lightly ran his hand up Shane's chest, to his neck, and to slowly to the back of Shane's neck. He pulled him in for a heated kiss, and Shane kissed back roughly, shocking himself, but he wanted it.

Reed's hand grasped around Shane's dick, and he began to pump slowly. He heard Shane gasp into the kiss and encourage Reed to go faster. Reed began to kiss down his neck again as Shane breathed heavier. Shane watched as Reed traveled lower while his hand still pumped at a steady pace. Reed's hand stopped moving, and he leaned down to run his tongue over the tip. Shane let out a louder moan, and his eye's fluttered shut as he threw his head back. Reed started sucking up and down at a steady pace, and Shane ran a hand through Reed's hair, pulling at it.

Leaning back up, Reed kissed Shane roughly. He pulled away and pushed Reed down on the bed only to climbed over him. The sudden forcedness coming from Shane excited Reed, and he pulled him down to reconnect their lips. Their hips rocked into each other, gasps and small moans coming from the both of them. It was Reed's turn to moan loudly as Shane leaned up and grabbed his throbbing cock quickly, stroking it slowly. Reed arched his hips up, craving more friction.

Reed opened his eyes, panting, and grabbing the condom and lube from the bed. He handed it to Shane roughly, and he grabbed it. Reed snaked an arm around Shane's neck and pulled him in, kissing him heatedly again before they continued.


	2. Chapter Two

_Oh whoa, an author's note!_

_Some might be a tad confused with what's going on with this story, as you should be. I posted the first chapter again and COMPLETELY forgot about the author note I wanted to write. So, here it is in the second chapter. I started this story back in 2011, and in 2012, for some reason or another, I stopped writing it after chapter nine. Well, since 2012 this story has been stuck in my mind because it wasn't complete, and that really bothered me a whole lot. _

_"But Ashley, why are you reposting chapters?" Well, that's a good question with a simple answer. I'm currently in the process of re-reading and editing the chapters while I write the tenth chapter. I thought it would be a good way to refresh continuing reader's memories._

_So, that's it, really. I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, or more. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded last week, BUT I'm currently in the process of writing a ten page research paper, and that took precedent over this story, sadly. But, the paper is nearly done and due this upcoming Thursday, and after that, this story will have all my attention once again._

_Thank you to those who have stuck with me, and welcome all new readers! I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave comments in the...well...comment area._

* * *

><p>Shane's eyes fluttered open the next morning, and the brightness of the room sent pain through his head. He shut his eyes again and rolled over to shield his eyelids from the room. Burying his head in the soft pillow, he realized that he was alone in the bed. Reed was no longer there next to him. That's why he felt so cold. It could also be because of the lack of clothing, but that didn't register in his head right away. He enjoyed the thought of being pressed against Reed. Sitting up in the bed, his eyes scanned the room. He took his surroundings in since he wasn't able to last night.<p>

Still no sign of Reed, Shane spotted his underwear on the floor and flushed, grabbing them quickly. After slipping them on, he stood up, looking around the room and grabbing his clothes while he did it. The room was neat to say the least, and he walked over to a wall length mirror and looked it up and down but not at himself. There were words and sentences scribbled on the mirror in dry-erase marker. Most of it consisted in dates and times with the occasional reminder. He did see something that threw him off and made his stomach drop.

_Reed, I had a great night. –Trevor_

Shane frowned. How old was this message? Was Reed dating someone? He shook his head. That couldn't be possible, not after the looks he saw Reed giving other guys last night. He walked away from the mirror to look at the rest of the room. It wasn't very personable. Shane came to the conclusion that it needed to be warmer. It needed to look like a human being was living in here. A picture frame caught his eye and he hurried to it. Not knowing where Reed was, he didn't want to get caught snooping.

It was a silver frame, and Shane noticed the simplicity of it. A small, soft smile spread across his face as he looked at a young Reed, together with the rest of his friends at Dalton. It was a group photo, and they all looked so happy. He couldn't help but stare at Reed. He was more baby-faced back then, but his curly hair seemed to remain the same. He noticed his brother too, and his tamed, gelled hair. Kurt was in the picture too. Of course he was, they all went to school together. "_How have I not met him before?_" Shane mentally asked himself. He had been to Dalton a few times, and he thought he had met everyone that Blaine knew from school.

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat brought Shane back to reality. His eyes snapped away from the photo, and he looked in the direction of the doorway. Reed stood there, his eyebrows rose in question. Shane's eyes widened, noticing he was probably invading Reed's privacy. He stood up from the bed and faced Reed.

"S-Sorry…I woke up, and I didn't know where you were…" He began, speaking quickly but trailed off at the end. Reed's expression hadn't changed, and it caused Shane to bite his lip in nervousness. "Uh, is there something wrong?" His eyes left Reed's face and trailed down his exposed upper body. Reed looked just as beautiful as he did last night. The alcohol hadn't altered that. After realizing what he was doing, he blushed and looked back up at Reed's face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Reed asked, softness in his voice. He walked further into his room and went to the large walk-in closet that Shane had managed to dismiss. Shane looked into it without moving, seeing the racks and shelves of clothing.

"No…it is Saturday…I don't have classes on Saturday." He answered. Reed grabbed a grey button up off a hanger and put it on. He walked out of the closet, buttoning up the shirt. Once it was completely on, he stopped walking and looked up at Shane.

"Classes?" Reed questioned. Shane nodded. "How old are you?" He asked. He silently hoped Shane wasn't some high school student, but realized that Blaine wouldn't have allowed Shane to go to a nightclub if he was a minor.

"Twenty-one…" He answered timidly and watched as Reed walked out of the room again. Shane took this as a sign to follow him. He walked around the bed and followed Reed to the bathroom. He was looking at himself in the mirror, and Shane bit his lip again. Reed nodded in response. "But you still have nowhere to be?"

Shane stood confused. He got the feeling that Reed was trying to get rid of him. "_A one night stand…is that all I am?_" He asked himself, feeling his chest tighten. Crossing his arms over his chest, he frowned. Reed looked away from the mirror and back at Shane.

"Well…I thought that maybe we could go out or something…get something to eat." Shane mentioned quietly. Reed smiled and laughed, and Shane looked at him confused, his chest definitely starting to hurt. _Heartbreak?_Shaking his head, Reed walked around him, leaving the bathroom and going to the kitchen. He grabbed his mug of coffee and took a sip. Shane had followed him like a puppy and now stood in the kitchen too.

"We're not going out to eat." Reed said with another laugh. Shane frowned.

"Why not?" Shane asked, almost like a child who was just told they couldn't go to the zoo. The amused expression on Reed's face began to fade, and he grew less entertained.

"Shane…" He began, and the tone in his voice slowly cracked Shane's heart. "Shane, last night was nothing." Shane frowned even more, stepping closer to Reed. He couldn't believe it. Reed was the first person he had been with since his ex, and it meant nothing.

"I don't believe you." Shane began desperately. Deep down he did believe the words Reed said, but he didn't want to. "Last night…we talked, and you listened to me. I thought there was a real connection." Reed finished his cup of coffee and put it down.

"Look…I'm sorry that there was some miscommunication last night, but, really, it was only sex." Reed shrugged. Shane wasn't ready to give up.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Is that why you want me gone?" Reed scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't date." He said and Shane's eyes widened slightly. "I screw around, and I have fun. I don't get wrapped up in relationships." He finished bluntly. Reed walked out of the kitchen, going back into his room. Shane noticed a closed door that he hadn't noticed the night before.

"Why?" He watched as Reed picked up his clothes from yesterday off the floor and tossed them into a hamper. Reed then picked up his black peacoat and shrugged it on. He looked over at Shane.

"Listen, last night…was awesome. It's nothing more though. I have no intentions of making this anything more." Shane's shoulders dropped, and he looked at Reed sadly. "And don't give me that look. I've seen it plenty times before, and it has no effect on me. Now, I have to get somewhere, and you have to leave."

Reed grabbed his black leather bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. He adjusted it so it was comfortable and walked past Shane, leaving the bedroom for the last time. Shane sighed and grabbed his shoes, putting them on as he walked. Reed reached his front door and waited for Shane to leave his apartment before he left it and locked the door.

In silence, they made it to the elevator, and the silence remained as they descended down to the first floor. Shane couldn't keep his eyes off Reed, trying to decipher him. It was hard to though. He couldn't understand what made Reed not believe in relationships, to not even give him a chance. The gentle expression that was always on Reed's face threw him off too. He wanted to hug Reed, get to know Reed.

The elevator rang, and the doors opened. Reed was the first one out, and Shane soon followed. He walked behind Reed and noticed when Reed's foot snagged on the ridge of a floor tile. Before Reed could fly forward, Shane grabbed the back of Reed's jacket and stopped him from falling. He took a step down, so he was now standing on the same step as Reed.

"Do you trip often?" Shane asked with a small smile as he straightened out Reed's jacket. Blushing, Reed turned to look at Shane.

"No," He answered harshly. Shane chuckled and continued walking out of the building. Frowning, Reed left also, turning in the opposite direction of Shane. He noticed quickly and caught up with Reed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking down at Reed and smiling.

"To see friends, which you seem to obviously lack."

Shane's jaw dropped slightly. "I have friends!" Reed scoffed and looked at him disbelievingly. "I do!"

"Then why are you still here, pestering me?" Shane bit his lip, formulating one last attempt at getting to know Reed. They continued to walk in silence, and Shane stole glances at the smaller boy every once in a while. He took a deep breath.

"Reed."

"What?"

"I know you said that last night meant nothing." Shane began but stopped when he heard Reed let out a small groan. He looked down at him nervously, but smiled again when he saw Reed motion for him to continue. "And, we don't have to be anything…more than friends. I want to be friends."

Reed stopped walking and looked at him. He let every one of Shane's words sink in. For being a young-adult, he was as excitable as a young child. He seemed to be lacking maturity, and Reed didn't know if he wanted to deal with it. If he waiting to see some form of Blaine in him. Shane looked at him expectedly, biting his lip in anticipation. Reed sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright!" He said, caving in. A large smile spread across his face. "Alright, maybe we'll be friends. There's no promises, and remember that I said maybe." Shane smiled wider and couldn't stop himself from hugging Reed tightly. Reed let out a small squeak and blushed madly, pushing Shane away. "If you pull things like that…we can't be friends."

Still smiling, Shane apologized. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help it."

"Well, I really have to get somewhere now, and thanks to you, I'm late." Nothing Reed said could wipe the grin off Shane's face.

"Maybe, but it's completely worth it, right?"

Reed shrugged, "Goodbye Shane." Reed continued walking, looked back, and waved at Shane before continuing on his way. Shane half-waved back, a look of awe on his face. He watched as Reed walked farther and farther away. He felt someone bump into him, and he shook his head, turning around.

Shane pulled out his phone as he walked and called Blaine. He hadn't checked the time and didn't know what it was, but he was sure Blaine would probably be up. Even if he wasn't, Shane hoped he would understand that he needed someone to talk to. He smiled still as he listened to the dial tone.

Blaine was woken up from his sleep because of Shane's call. He groaned out but grabbed his phone. Seeing Shane's name on the screen, he answered it. "This better be important." Kurt shifted in the bed next to him, and he looked over at him. Kurt was looking back with tired eyes.

"I am just so happy!" Shane announced, walking quickly. He knew where he was, and he knew where he was heading. Blaine let out another groan and laid back down. "Blaine, are you busy?"

"Yes…"

"You two weren't like…getting frisky were you?" Hearing Shane through the phone, Kurt let out a laugh. Blaine felt himself blush, and he ran his free hand down his face. Before he could answer he heard a car horn on the opposite side of the phone.

"Where are you, Shane?" He asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had an idea of exactly where Shane was and where he was headed.

"I'm in Chicago, duh." Shane headed inside the familiar hotel, going up to the room he knew Blaine and Kurt were staying in.

"You're not coming here." Blaine said sternly, sitting up. He looked over at Kurt, who was wide-awake now and looked perfectly content. He didn't get an answer, and the line went dead. Blaine threw the blankets off himself, and Kurt let out a small laugh.

"Blaine," He called as he grabbed a piece of clothing off the floor. Blaine turned around right as Kurt threw a pair of underwear in his direction. Blaine caught it and looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Oh my god, he's going to be here any second. Get dressed, Babe!" He put on his underwear before scampering around the room to gather his clothes, kicking them into a pile. He grabbed pajamas and threw them on. Kurt on the other hand had calmly done the same thing in the same amount of time.

"You're crazy." Kurt stated. Blaine looked at him and smiled. "As if you didn't know," He replied. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him softly. As Blaine went to kiss back, a loud knock came from the door. Sighing, he pulled away from Kurt and went to the door.

"You know, the next time we're in town, we're not telling him." Blaine announced jokingly, loud enough for Shane to hear. He opened the door, and Shane was standing there with three large coffees in his hand.

"Oh yeah? I might have to hold your coffee hostage then." Shane smirked, walking into the room. The couple looked at Shane oddly, and Blaine shut the door. Shane placed the coffees on the small table, grabbing his, and sitting down in an open chair. "So, how was your night?" He asked the both of them.

"Our night was fine. We danced, had a few drinks, and came back here." Kurt said simply. A look of concern flashed across his face. "I didn't see much of you or Reed. Did you get home alright?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah, I got back fine. Reed and I really hit it off." Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt smiled excitedly and sat down in the other open chair, leaning towards Shane.

"Really?" Shane looked at him and nodded. "Details!"

"There's not much to say. We just talked a lot last night." Shane wasn't sure if he wanted to share everything. He didn't want Reed to get mad at him, so he decided on keeping the fact that they slept together a secret. Kurt didn't look pleased as he sipped his coffee. He wanted more, and Blaine was almost sure that if Kurt were more awake, he would burst out singing 'Summer Nights' from _Grease_.

"Well…did you exchange numbers?" Kurt asked. Confusion swept over Shane's face. He pulled out his phone, looking to see if he had gotten Reed's number. He felt his heart sink when Reed wasn't in his contact's list. "No," Shane mumbled, putting his phone down on the table. Blaine sensed there was something more to last night, and he wanted to pry it out of Shane. He looked at his boyfriend, wondering if Shane wasn't fessing up because Kurt was in the room. Shane looked up.

"You're oddly cheerful for being up so early." Shane commented, letting out a yawn. He drank more of his coffee and moved on to drinking Blaine's. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing Shane's phone. He opened his mouth to protest but shut it, seeing no point. After a minute at most, Kurt handed Shane his phone back.

"There," He said as he stood up. "Now, I need to do my morning routine. You two behave." Kurt announced, leaving to go to the bathroom. He shut the door and music began playing from the room. Shane was preoccupied, staring at his phone with a large grin on his face. Blaine took this as a sign to talk to Shane. After grabbing the coffee from Shane's hands, he sat down in Kurt's previous seat.

"Alright, I know there's more to your little story, so spill." Blaine said hurriedly. Shane looked up and faked innocence. He then looked at his brother oddly. "What are you talking about, Blaine?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued, "You and Reed disappeared last night. You didn't text me. Reed didn't text Kurt. Kurt and I didn't know where the hell you two were." Shane shrugged and sat back in his seat. "And your shirt is on inside out."

Shane's eyes widened and he looked down at his shirt. He glared back up at Blaine when his shirt was on perfectly fine. '_Great, now I have to tell him._' Shane thought to himself as Blaine smirked. Blaine sat forward, resting his chin on his knuckles, and smiled at Shane. "Details, little brother." Shane shifted in his seat from the pressure, while at the same time having an internal conflict with himself. Should he tell? He didn't know how reliable Blaine would be with promises. Biting his lip, he looked from the floor to Blaine.

"You have to promise not to tell!" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Promise!"

"Fine fine, I promise," Blaine, now fully eager to hear the story, spoke quickly. Shane closed his eyes, trying to formulate the right way to tell Blaine everything.

"Well, Reed and I started dancing. Then Reed brought us to the bar, and we had a few drinks and talked." Blaine raised his eyebrows, and Shane opened his eyes to look at him. "Then we started dancing again. After a while I think the drinks got to us, and we went back to Reed's apartment."

Blaine's jaw dropped, and his thoughts were confirmed. He held up his hand to stop Shane from talking. "You're telling me that you and Reed…?" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Shane nodded. "And so…now what?" He didn't know why, but he couldn't image Reed doing something like that.

Shane shrugged and looked down. "We're just friends."

The door to the bathroom opened, and Kurt walked out smiling. Blaine straightened up and smiled at Kurt. Shane took this opportunity to steal Blaine's coffee again, and he sipped it happily. Kurt walked over to the two. "Guess who I just got off the phone with."

"Wait! Wait! Let me guess." Shane said jumping up from his seat. Kurt and Blaine looked at him, both raising their eyebrows. "Reed just called you." Kurt shook his head, and Shane was honestly shocked. "Oh," He said simply and sat down on their bed. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked back at Kurt. There was a reason you don't give Shane Anderson caffeine.

"Mercedes just called me from New York." Blaine looked at him confused but still smiled. "She was just letting me know that our apartment is safe and sound, and she wants us to know that she owes us some Ben and Jerry's or something."

"And you're happy that we have to go out and buy more ice cream?" Blaine questioned. Kurt shrugged.

"Oh! We're also going out to dinner tonight with Reed." Shane's eyes widened and he smiled. "So Reed did call you!" Shane said excitedly. "Can I come tonight? I want to come to dinner. Please?" Kurt looked from Shane to Blaine, and Blaine sighed.

"Shane," Blaine started sternly. His brother looked at him, instantly calming down. Kurt was amazed how Blaine had that skill. "If it's alright with Kurt, you can come, but you have to promise me something." Shane instantly looked at Kurt, who nodded. Shane smiled and looked back at Blaine, waiting for him to go on. "I want you to be calm, please? Don't be obscene in the restaurant."

"I promise." Shane assured his brother, still smiling wide.

Reed stared at himself in the tall mirror before him. He had a new suit on and was currently deciding on whether he should purchase it or not. It fit him well, but was it necessary?

"Just buy the damn thing, Reed." Reed's friend Conner said from his seat to the left. Reed pursed his lips and turned ninety degrees. Conner rolled his eyes, looking at the magazine in his hands again. "What did you do last night?"

"Friends from high school are in town. We went to Spin." Conner looked over the top of the magazine and smirked. Reed caught his friend's expression and just shook his head. He had met Conner at the Art Institute. They were in the same year when they started, but instead of advertising or fashion, Conner focused in sculpture. He was tall and thin with natural light blond hair. They had become friends instantly. Conner was from the area, and he knew the city well. When Reed was a newbie to the city, Conner didn't hesitate in showing Reed around.

"You brought friends from out of town to Spin?" Reed laughed and stepped carefully down from the platform. He stood in front of Conner.

"I think I'm going to get it." He looked down at himself again before disappearing into the changing room. "They're a gay couple." He called out as he changed. He walked out of the changing area, the jacket to the suit off, and he was currently unbuttoning the shirt. "I'm not that big of a jerk."

Conner laughed and asked, "How did it pan out?"

"You know my friend Kurt?" Conner nodded. "His boyfriend's brother tagged along, and he lives in Chicago too." Conner put down the magazine and looked at Reed with interest. "Well, Kurt and Blaine, his boyfriend, went off onto the floor. Since I wasn't about to just abandon Blaine's brother, I decided to dance with him."

"I don't care about dancing." Conner muttered, and it caused Reed to laugh again. After he took off the shirt he went back into the changing room to finish changing.

"I have to admit that he was totally gorgeous, but that must have been the reason why I slept with him." Reed finished his story and finished changing. He walked back out, fully clothes, and held every piece of the suit in his arms. "He wasn't bad." Conner laughed and stood up.

"Have you ever been with someone who was bad?" Reed scoffed and walked with Conner to the front of the store. He paid for the suit, and they left the store.

"Of course I have, don't be ridiculous, Conner." Reed finally said once they were walking down the street.

"Well, how did this morning turn out?"

"It wasn't easy, but he doesn't have my number, and I'm probably never going to see him again." They arrived at Conner's car. Reed looked up at him. "He does know where I live though…"

"You need to stop inviting people home with you." He chuckled, and Reed rolled his eyes. They both got into the car, and Conner quickly started it. "I've been telling you that for ages."

"I know. I should have gone back to his place, but I wasn't thinking last night. This morning I told him I would think about being friends." Reed admitted which caused Conner to shake his head. "I think the hard part of all this is that I can't just never talk to him again, although I'd like too. He is Blaine's brother."

Conner headed towards Reed's apartment. "It looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle. You said you're going out with Kurt and Blaine tonight. What if his brother tags along again?" Reed looked at Conner, blinking.

"You've probably just screwed with my luck. Thank you," Conner laughed, pulling to the side of the road. "And, I'm not going to think about that. I'll deal with it if the time comes."

"Can you do me a favor?" Conner asked as Reed was getting out of the car.

"What?" Conner bit his lip from laughing too hard. It was obvious that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to amuse Reed in the slightest.

"Don't have sex in the bathroom. If you're going to do him again, be courteous enough to go back to his place this time." Reed fake laughed and shut the car door. Rolling his eyes, he went back up to his apartment to get ready for the dinner that night.

Reed walked into his apartment and looked around. It was empty, like it should be, but he couldn't help the slight nervousness that Shane would have decided to break into his apartment. He'd never had the problem before, but there was always a first for everything. He walked back into his bedroom, putting his new suit in his closet and began stripping himself of his clothing.

He walked to the bathroom to start another shower when his cell phone went off. He wanted to ignore it, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his head, so he left the bathroom. Grabbing his phone, he answered it without much thought.

"Hello?"

"Reed?" A female voice asked on the other end. He couldn't put a name to the voice or a face. He was silent for a moment as he thought. "Reed, are you there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here, sorry about that." He scratched his head in a thoughtful manner, and the girl on the other line shifted in her seat. She looked down at the post-it note that had been left on her desk.

"Hello, I'm Nancy O'Dell. I work for the Manheim Entertainment Agency. I was referred to you by a client of yours." Reed sat down on his bed in interest. "Are you interested?"

"I just have a quick question, Nancy." Reed said simply. She told him to continue. "I was just wondering why you were calling me on my private cell phone. My office isn't open on the weekends, but you could have easily left a message there. I guess I'm just wondering how you got my number."

Nancy was thrown off, and a flood of nervousness washed over her. Had she done the wrong thing? Should she have waited until Monday? Probably. "I'm sorry Mr. van Kamp." She began, sounding as apologetic as she could. "I received your number through a worker at your office. They had answered the phone yesterday, and I told them it was urgent. I should have waited. I'm sorry."

Reed silently sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I was just curious. I'm interested in the offer, but I'm a bit busy at this current moment to discuss it. If you could, please call my office Monday morning. I'll be sure to talk more about this then."

"Yes, I'll call you Monday. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Don't worry about it, goodbye Nancy." Reed hung up the phone as quickly as possible and continued on his way to take a shower.

He hadn't heard about the Manheim Entertainment Agency, but he was wondering what exactly he would be advertising for them. It seemed like a small company, local to the Chicagoland area. His company rarely did something small unless the client was willing to pay good money. He wondered if they were contacting him to do something that wasn't through his company.

Reed finished his shower and got dressed quickly; wearing an outfit from a line his mother had sent him. He looked at himself in the tall mirror in his room, finally noticing the note that was left by Trevor. He frowned, wondering who Trevor was and how long that had been there. Ignoring it for now, he decided he would clean it off later.

It was just about time for him to be getting to the restaurant, and he grabbed a few things, shoving them in his pockets before leaving the apartment and locking it up. He walked down the hall to the elevator and traveled down to his car. He started it up and headed towards Maggiano's.

Blaine and Kurt had agreed to follow Shane to the restaurant. They had no idea where they were going, and Shane promised he would drive as slow as he safely could. "City drivers are nuts." He told them, but they already had a taste of Chicago's drivers yesterday. Blaine still had Shane's story swirling in his head, and Kurt could see the Blaine thinking through his eyes. They got into the car, but had managed to lose Shane only ten minutes after they started driving.

Shane had noticed and groaned. He wanted to call his brother, but he didn't want to get pulled over. It was illegal to be on the phone while driving, and he had already gotten pulled over once for it. Thankfully, the officer let him go with a warning. Shane arrived at the restaurant and parked his car. He walked near the front of the restaurant, hoping to find Reed. His eye caught the mop of strawberry-blond hair, and he walked up to him.

"Reed," He called, his voice completely saturated with excitement. Reed's head turned, and his eyes widened with shock. "Blaine and Kurt said I could tag along." Shane grinned. His eyes scanned over Reed's body, noticing his outfit. "You look good."

"Thanks," Reed said plainly, not exactly happy with the current situation. He looked over Shane's outfit, and it wasn't half bad. He wore black pants with a white button down shirt. He noticed a few of the top buttons remained undone. Over it was a simple black jacket. The outfit overall was simple, but it still looked nice and classy. Shane pulled it off well. "You look good too."

Shane's grin widened, and Reed looked around for Blaine and Kurt. When he didn't see them he looked back at Shane, who still looked like an excited puppy. "Where are Kurt and Blaine?" The mention of his brother reminded him that they he and Kurt were probably lost in the city. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit, I lost them." Reed gave him an odd look. "No no, they were following me, and I lost them, but I got here and decided to find you. Then I found you, and I forgot about them…"

"Well, are you going to call one of them or hope they find this particular restaurant while aimlessly driving around?" Shane's face instantly brightened, and it worried Reed.

"I kind of like the second option. We could use the time to get to know each other better." Reed rolled his eyes, smacking Shane's arm. "Hey! I was only joking." He noticed the un-amused look on Reed's face. "Admit it, you're thinking about it."

Reed blinked, having no idea what Shane was even talking about. "Just call one of them." Shane huffed, grabbing his cell phone and dialing Kurt's number. After a brief phone conversation with him, he had high hopes that they knew where they were going. Reed, having watched Shane the entire time, was only thinking about the conversation he had with Conner earlier today. Shane turned back around to face Reed again. "So?"

"They're on their way. Calm down little pigmy puff." A blush crept onto Reed's face, and his jaw dropped slightly. Realizing his words, Shane chuckled nervously.

"What did you just call me?" Shane laughed again; leaning down to rest his arms on Reed's shoulders, and it only caused the boy to blush more, something he was really starting to hate. It apparently only egged Shane on more. "Shane," He began as he pressed his hands against Shane's torso, feeling the muscles in his stomach. He stopped talking immediately, and bit his lip. He first looked down at his hands before looking back up at Shane, whose eyebrows were arched. Reed's eyes flashed with lust. "How far away are they?"

Confusion flashed over Shane's face. "I don't know…they didn't tell me." Shane's removed his arms from Reed's shoulder, but Reed gripped onto the front of Shane's shirt, pulling him closer again.

"Follow me," He instructed before turning around and walking swiftly into the restaurant. Shane stared at Reed, not believing what was happening. He quickly caught up to Reed and weaved through the restaurant, making it to the bathroom. His eyes widened again, and he looked at Reed in disbelief.

"What are we…?" He began but ended up trailing off. Reed turned around sharply, tripping on his own feet and falling forward. Shane caught him, and the blush returned to Reed's cheeks. He looked up at Shane before pulling out of his arms. Pulling Shane into an empty stall, he locked the door and pushed Shane up against it.

"If you can't be quiet, this isn't going to work." Reed whispered before his lips crashed against Shane's. The taller boy's eyes flashed with surprise before fluttering closed. His hands trailed down to Reed's hips and rested there gently, while he tried kissing Reed softly, but Reed wouldn't have it. He forced Shane's mouth open and ran his tongue inside. Shane pressed into the kiss only to have Reed pull away. Shane opened his eyes to figure out what was wrong and was caught off guard when Reed pressed his lips to his neck. He kissed softly before starting to nip at the skin, and small moans began to emit from Shane. Reed smirked against his skin and nipped at his collarbone.

Shane's nails dug into Reed's hip slightly until Reed began to lower the kisses on Shane's body. He unbuttoned Shane's shirt as he went, and Shane's breath hitched. His hands tangled themselves in Reed's hair, and he rested his head back against the door. Reed's hand found the button on Shane's pants, and he quickly undid it. In an eager movement, he tugged Shane's pants down. Small kisses were pressed to Shane's inner thigh before inching down his underwear.

They didn't have much time, so Reed wanted to work quickly. He grabbed Shane's dick, near the base, and began sucking. In response, Shane tugged at Reed's hair and bit his lip to muffle any noises that wanted to force their way out. Reed ran his tongue over the tip before sucking again, rubbing the part of Shane's dick that wasn't being sucked. Pulling away, Reed began kissing up Shane's stomach and chest again. Every spot Reed's lips touched sent tingles down Shane's spine, and holding in his moans weren't helping, if anything, they were turning him on more. He pulled Reed up to meet his lips again, and he kissed him heatedly.

Blaine and Kurt finally arrived at the restaurant in a hurry. They found a parking spot not too far away and rushed inside. They couldn't spot Shane or Reed and wondered if they had already sat down at the table. Blaine checked in with the hostess, but she told him neither of the other two had checked in. Blaine returned to Kurt with a look a pure confusion on his face.

"They're not here?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged and sat down. "Maybe I should call Reed?"

"Yeah, you can try." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand to sit down with him. "Shane's just driving us next time." Kurt chuckled and pulled out his phone. He dialed Reed's number, but didn't get an answer.

Shane had Reed pinned against one of the walls of the stall, raking his hands down Reed's sides to hold on to his hips. Reed choked out a moan as Shane thrusted inside him again. Shane leaned in, kissing at Reed's neck before shushing him quietly. Shane was gentle, and Reed didn't remember this from the previous night. After pulling out only a bit, Shane thrust back in.

Reed breathed heavily as the door to the bathroom opened. Shane's eyes widened, and he covered Reed's mouth with his hand. Reed bit down on one of Shane's fingers to stop the moaned in the back of his throat. Shane winced but made no noise. Reed couldn't hold back a whimper when he felt Shane still pressed inside him just right.

"Blaine, maybe you should stay out front and keep an eye out for them." Kurt said as he walked to the mirror in the bathroom. Reed's eyes widened in horror, and he guessed Shane was having the same reaction. Kurt looked at himself, making sure he looked perfect.

"I guess…you said Reed didn't answer?" Blaine asked, walking fully into the bathroom also, standing next to his boyfriend. "You look beautiful." Kurt glanced over at Blaine and smiled. Shane scrunched his nose at the couple on the other side of the stall. Reed attempted at pulling away from Shane, but it was no use. When Blaine and Kurt had entered the bathroom, Shane pushed himself against Reed even more.

"No, he didn't. I'm sure he's around. You should try giving Shane a call." Reed let out a small whimper again, and Shane took notice. He leaned down and kissed the top of Reed's head, even though that didn't help him at all. "They probably met up and decided to talk some more." Shane continued kissing every bit of skin he could. It was sensual, but Reed wasn't for that right now.

"Yeah…" Blaine hesitantly agreed, his conversation with Shane earlier was brought back to his thoughts. He shook the thought from his head and nodded. "I'll come with you." Kurt said after stepping away from the mirror. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. The two walked out of the bathroom, and after a few seconds, Reed gripped Shane's wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. He let out a loud moan, and Shane covered his mouth again.

"_Move Shane!_" Reed hissed after pulling Shane's hand away again. Shane blushed, realizing the situation, put both hands back on Reed's hips, and moved again, pulling out only to thrust back in. Fortunately for the both of them, they were close. Although Reed stressed about being quiet, he couldn't hold back any longer. Shane nipped at Reed's neck, and one hand left his hip to lace his fingers with Reed's. Reed bit his lip. "Oh…_fuck._" He exclaimed before coming. The sounds that came from Reed were enough to send Shane over the edge. He finished soon after, and both boys breathed heavily as Shane pulled out for the last time. He pulled Reed to him, wrapping his arms around Reed's waist.

Reed felt himself relax against Shane, but he frowned slightly once Shane pressed another kiss to the side of his head. He pulled out of Shane's hold and cleaned himself up, and Shane did the same. Once clothing was back on, Reed looked up at Shane. "You're still a little red," Shane commented, and Reed looked away and left the bathroom stall. He watched Reed leave before realizing that he had to follow him. "What are we going to say?"

Reed looked down at his outfit, making sure everything was perfect before looking back at Shane. His eyes scanned up and down Shane before he went to straighten out Shane's jacket. A thought about his mother popped into his head, and he grimaced. He pulled his hands away from Shane. "We were out walking while waiting for them to get there. We realized how far away we had walked and rushed back."

Shane nodded, "Alright, sounds good." He noticed the looked on Reed's face a few moments ago and was going to question it. A small ounce of sadness took over Reed's face, and it caused Shane to decide against it. He put a gentle hand on Reed's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Reed snapped out of whatever spell he was under and straightened his posture. He nodded and turned around again, leaving the bathroom. The two walked to the entrance of the restaurant and saw Blaine and Kurt instantly. They greeted them and told them their excuse at being late, which worked perfectly. For Kurt at least, Blaine still seemed to be suspicious about something. They sat down in a booth; Kurt and Blaine were on one side, and Reed and Shane were on the other side.

"I'm sorry about last night, you two. I shouldn't have disappeared like that." Reed apologized. Kurt smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry about it! Blaine and I had fun, and we get to see you now."

Reed smiled, "So, how long are you two going to be here?"

"Only a few more days. We're leaving early afternoon on Wednesday." Reed lifted his glass of wine, taking a small sip. Shane leaned against Reed, and looked at him. "You'll still have me if you get lonely." Shane said with a smile. He felt Reed fidget slightly and leaned off him, still smiling.

"You're going to be missed." Reed spoke softly as he flushed from Shane's words. Shane was persistent. It was nothing Reed hadn't dealt with before, but Shane went about it in a different way.

"We're going to miss you too. We'll be sure to visit more often." Kurt looked at Blaine before looking at Shane. "It would be nice to see more of you too, Shane." Shane felt his heart swell with happiness at Kurt's words, and Reed glanced at him, seeing the smile on his face. He kept a straight face and looked back at Kurt.

Dinner came and went, and now the four boys stood outside the restaurant. Reed hugged both Kurt and Blaine tightly. He wasn't sure if this was the last time he would see them until the next time they were in town or if they had to attend something for Wes and Tabitha's wedding. Small tears pricked Kurt's eyes as he went in to hug Reed again.

"I'm going to miss you. Call me more, okay? I'll call you too." Reed nodded and whispered 'Of course,' into Kurt's ear. Kurt forced himself to pull away. "I don't want to lose contact with you again."

"You're not going to, I promise." He said softly and Kurt nodded, smiling.

"Well, we should get going." Blaine said, wrapping an arm comfortingly around Kurt's waist. Reed nodded and waved goodbye to the two before turning to walk to his car. Shane waved goodbye to his brother and Kurt also, going in the same direction as Reed. Once they were a safe distance away, Shane lightly touched his arm, causing Reed look back at him.

"You can't tell me you don't want that." He said softly, walking beside Reed.

"Want what?" Reed asked in reply with a small amount of venom. Shane noticed it, but didn't falter.

"What Kurt and Blaine have, you want a relationship. You want to love someone and have someone love you in return." Reed reached his car and sighed. He shook his head and looked back up at Shane.

"No Shane, that's what you want, but you have to know that not everyone wants the same things." Shane opened his mouth to protest, but Reed held up his hand and continued. "I don't want a relationship. I don't want to be tied down, having to come home at a certain time at night because I have someone waiting on me. I don't need some person showering me with affection, buying me things, and taking me places. If I want something, I'll buy it on my own. If I want to go somewhere, I'll go there on my own. I don't need another person to be happy. Relationships cause constant self-esteem issues and a lack of confidence. I don't want to feel like I have to impress others. Other people only cause sadness and depression in the end, and I don't have to deal with that."

Shane looked at him sadly before stepping towards him. "I don't…I don't know what happened to you to make you think that, but if you have to try to impress someone, they aren't worth it."

Reed shook his head again.

"No one hurt me. I just happen to have more common sense than others."

It was Shane's turn to shake his head. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Maybe you should be though." Shane looked at him and frowned. They stared at each other in silence until Reed got annoyed with it. He turned to get into his car again, but Shane stopped him. Groaning, Reed looked back at Shane again. Shane looked back into Reed's eyes before leaning in to kiss him softly. Reed didn't react at first, but he eventually kissed Shane back without much effort. Shane pulled away with a small smile on his lips.

"Goodnight Reed."


End file.
